1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cup holders for vehicles and, more particularly, to a cup holder assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a cup holder for a vehicle. An example of such a cup holder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,917 to Yabuya et al. In this patent, a cup holder is arranged for withdrawal from and insertion into an accommodation case. The cup holder includes a frame plate, a cup insertion hole formed through the frame plate, and a cup receiving frame pivotally arranged on the frame plate for rotation and receiving a cup at a location underneath the cup insertion hole.
However, it is desirable to provide a new cup holder assembly for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a cup holder assembly, which is adjustable to accommodate various sized cups or containers. It is further desirable to provide a cup holder assembly that is supported by an interior side of a vehicle. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a cup holder assembly for a vehicle that meets these desires.